


Of Captains and Cadets

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This was another comment fic fill at ShipWars for TeamPirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Captains and Cadets

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd and my usual disclaimer applies.

Pike woke up slowly, confusion muddling his senses. He was home. He recognized his ceiling, but something was wrong. He was too warm, too relaxed. Slowly the events of the evening returned and his eyes flew open. Sure enough he was in bed, wrapped around Jim Kirk, even more beautiful in slumber.

It was dawn, and the light from Pike’s open window shining directly in Jim’s eyes was enough to make the blonde wake. He was relaxed, but his head hurt a little and he was sore as hell. Warm, strong arms were wrapped around him and he allowed his eyes to close again as he pressed his face into Pike’s neck. Last night’s events rushed through his head and he let out a small groan.

His eyes flickered to his comm., lying on the bedside table. Shit! Had he even contacted Bones to let him know that he wasn’t coming home? And he had meant to leave before dawn, and here he was.

“Fuck…” Jim groaned, his voice harsh and rough in the morning. “What time is it?”

Pike glanced over at the chrono before answering, “It’s 0600, kid. Time for me to get up and take my morning constitutional. You want me to drop you somewhere? I usually take the bike over to Golden Gate Park and run there. Your room’s on my way.”

Shit.” Jim growled under his breath. It was late. There was no way of avoiding Bones when he got back, either. For all he knew, Bones was probably sitting up awake and waiting for him. “Just… drop me off anywhere. I’ll walk. Fuck, I don’t care.” Jim sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, carding his hands through his blond hair as he hunched over. “Should have gotten back last night…”

“I’ll drop you, it’s no trouble. Besides, you might like my bike…” he grinned. His ‘bike’ would be a surprise to Jim. He stood up and stretched, unashamed of his nudity as he worked out all the kinks in muscles that got less use than he’d like.

“Bike? Christopher Fuckin’ Pike has a bike? Well, now I’ve got to see this.” Jim smirked, his worries gone for a split second. “Hell, who would have thought? I had one myself. Gave it up before Starfleet.” Jim slid out of bed, stretching for a moment, though his eyes wandered over to the older man, raking over his body as he stretched. Fuck, he was a fine looking specimen, for any age. His body began to react, and he moved to grab his briefs and jeans, both of which he slid on.

Pike chuckled at Jim’s ‘name’ for him. “Well, watch your mouth around my bike. She’s a lady and doesn’t take kindly to crudity.” He straightened and went to get some clean clothes, calling out over his shoulder, “There’s an extra toothbrush in the top drawer by the sink… help yourself to towels… I’m not showering until after I run.” He pulled out sweatpants, an old faded ‘fleet t, and a sweatshirt before looking down. His stomach had dried come flaking off it and he grimaced. Well, he might not be showering, but he could at least wash up.

Jim snorted and rolled his eyes. “What is she going to do? Have you toss me off and back over me several times?” He smirked, pulling his t-shirt on before making his way into Pike’s bathroom as comfortably as if it was his own. It was a heck of a lot larger than the one at home, and Jim snagged the extra toothbrush, coating the thing with toothpaste. He shoved it in his mouth and began to brush vigorously, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes with his other hand.

“Pretty sweet setup you got here, Chris. Feeling lonely and need a roommate?” Jim teased with a smirk.

Pike shook his head at Jim’s question. “Nope, not that. I live alone and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Alone? Well, you seemed pretty thrilled to have company last night…” Jim raised an eyebrow.

Pike stopped and looked at Jim, pulling his chin up so their eyes met. “I had a good time, kid. You are damned good in the sack, but that doesn’t mean that I want to marry you.” He smirked. “I even hope for a repeat… or four, but my commitment’s to that lady waiting in the shipyards. It’s always been that way and always will be.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to marry me after one night of great sex? Shit. I’m offended. Thought everyone did.” Jim was laughing softly and shaking his head. “You ever been married?”

“Nah. Like I said, my commitment’s not going to hold to a single person when I’ve got a beautiful lady counting on me.” He still had George’s Academy ring, had kept it all these years and would never let it go. Just like Pike’s heart hadn’t let George go… couldn’t, really. Seems Kirks were damned good at one thing… worming their way under your skin and into your heart.

“A failed marriage can work you over… if you let it. I know a lot of folks who’ve quickly and easily moved on.” He shrugged and walked to the bathroom to get himself ready. “Come on, Jim. Let’s get you back while it’s still early.”

He nodded to the door. “Oh, and just so you know… all this? It stays here and won’t change a thing. I’m still going to ride your ass so that you take your classes and your instructors seriously. I’ll be your advocate when you need one, but I’ll also be your harshest critic when you need your ass chewed. So don’t second guess anything. The two things are separate… and they’re going to stay that way. Got it?”

Jim smirked, watching as Pike came back into the room, dressed and ready to go, and threatened that all of what happened last night stayed right here and wouldn’t leave these walls. “Wouldn’t expect anything less, Chris— _Captain_.” Jim grinned, waving his hand as he ran his other through his hair to comb it. “Got it. Don’t blame me if your first name ends up slipping in public. Might need another lesson or two to beat that into my head…” He winked. Jim made his way to the bedroom door. “Well, let’s get going…” he was practically purring. “Can I drive?”

Pike couldn’t restrain himself and he popped Jim on the ass, just once. “Not even in your dreams.” He laughed and realized that he felt far lighter and happier than he had in a long time. Yeah, he missed George more than ever, and Jim was no substitute, not really, but Pike felt renewed, like he had a purpose, a reason to keep getting up besides the _Enterprise._

They rode the lift down to the underground parking garage and Pike strode quickly to his stalls, his hovercar sat in one, but the spot nearest the wall held a covered bike. He unclasped the straps and pulled the tarp off in one quick jerk, revealing his antique Harley-Davidson chopper. The chrome gleamed and the black leather seat shone in the bare lights. Pike’s eyes shone with delight at revealing his ‘baby’.

Pike straddled the seat and took her out of gear, carefully backing her into the lane before starting her. The combustion engine rumbled to life and its low throbbing purr echoed throughout the garage. Pike grinned at Jim. “Get on, kid.”

Jim was floored at the sight of the bike. It was an antique… something he had wanted when he was a kid. “She’s gorgeous.” Jim smiled. He spoke this language, knew Pike’s exact feelings when it came to his bike. He slid carefully on the back and wrapped his arms around the Captain’s waist. “I would say something about a mid-life crisis, but I’m sore. So I’ll refrain.” Jim smirked against the flesh of Pike’s neck.

Pike glowed with pride and pleasure. Jim knew machines, he could see it in the kid’s eyes. He bit back his own retort and just snorted, accelerating the minute he felt Jim settle behind him. He flew around the tight corners, leaning into the turns. He loved being on the bike, feeling the wind in his hair, feeling the power of the machine he commanded between his legs. There was definitely something primal about riding a machine like this. So much more than driving the nearly silent air bikes.

Riding in the early morning fog before most of San Francisco woke up was intoxicating as the fog wrapped around the bike and muffled everything. It almost made one feel completely and utterly alone. Pike knew where the medical cadets’ apartments were. He’d never admit it to Jim, but he’d spent a fair bit of his own time in one of them. Every cadet with a fast temper needed a doctor as a good friend.

Jim missed being on a bike desperately, tired of many long months at the Academy riding the shuttle. He held tight to Pike and didn’t close his eyes for a second. He loved the way when they went down hills, his stomach felt like it was leaping up into his throat before settling back down into place again.

“Shouldn’t have given her away…” Jim murmured, sighing. “One thing I miss more than anything else back home.”

The fog was thicker near the medical apartments, and Jim knew that since it was Saturday, Bones would be at home, maybe asleep if he was lucky. Or maybe, just maybe, the doctor found himself several weekend shifts to take so he could practically kill himself with work.

Pike pulled up outside the medical apartments, careful to run as quiet as possible so that he didn’t wake everyone. “Here you go, Cadet.”

Jim gave a small salute as he hopped off the back of Pike’s bike. It was still early, and the campus was practically a ghost town as a result of those who partied late Friday night nursing early-morning hangovers. “So long, Chris.” Jim smirked. “Thanks for the ride. All three of ‘em.”

Pike nodded and drove away as quietly as the engine would allow. He was shaking his head, but had a big smile on his face. Jim Kirk was definitely his father’s son. That thought filled him with a bittersweet happiness. George would be proud of his son. That was the one thing Pike knew.


End file.
